Stowaway My Heart
by FireRebel
Summary: After Seeds episode (1x12) the team returns to the Bus unsettled and things begin to fall apart. Until a new team member is added. She's a trained killer, awkward as hell and has a few super abilities. (Better description inside) Pairings: Undecided Possibility of Avenger Cameos. Rating: subject to change. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Description: Coulson's team leaves the Academy with more baggage than they arrived with. This means personal issues amongst the team, it also applied to the stowaway that will be joining the team. This young girl will change the team in many ways (*hint = AU*). Hopefully the team will be able to help her as well. This girl is impulsive, moody, energetic and has a few special abilities. The plot begins directly after the episode Seeds and will roughly follow it until T.R.A.C.K.S before spiraling into my AU. But the good thing about my AU is….it has Avengers cameos. **

**Pairings will be included in the story but nothing super descriptive or smutty. If you do wish for such, or I have inspiration it will be a side story type thing and will not affect the plot and will be separate. Pairing will be Skye/Ward, Fitz/Simmons/OC and Melinda/Coulson. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing within the Marvel Universe. I simply enjoy writing stories within the universe.**

The team had grown extremely close over the short amount of time they spent together. However, it seemed that the incident at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology seemed to put a strain on the newly formed team bond. Coulson nervously watched as the team grew more agitated and tensions continued to escalate.

At first running damage control was simple, it consisted of dragging Skye away from her laptop every so often or giving Fitz-Simmons a new project to work on. These methods worked for the first couple of days but when Ward had begun to take over the job of dragging Skye away from her computer things seemed to take a turn for the worse. Whether it was something Ward did or something else that was troubling Skye, she began taking out her frustrating while sparring with Ward.

Although that's what Ward intended to happen Coulson could tell Ward was only prepared for the physical lashing out. Ward didn't seem prepared for Skye's verbal jabs and snarky remarks. Nor was Ward able to keep up with witty responses, he was lucky to have one or two at most.

Coulson barely managed to not roll his eyes every time Skye got a rise out of Ward, mainly because if he'd run the risk of stringing an eye muscle or something equally absurd as the amount of times Skye easily outwitted Ward.

In hind sight it isn't all that surprising that Skye was able to annoy Ward, she probably could aggravate anyone on this team if she set her mind to it. Not only was Ward lacking in the conversational department but since day one Skye's greatest strengths were her computer hacking as well as her voice. It's what made her a threat as well as an asset. She had a way of worming in restricted conversations or information as well as escaping either dangerous situations or chastising lectures. Skye seemed to have an understanding of the world that allowed her to weave words to convince the most headstrong people to doubt themselves. However with all abilities this could be extremely helpful or extremely harmful. The ideas she planted in your head didn't have to be good. Coulson never had to worry though because again Skye seemed to know when to and when not to cross that line. It also helped that some how throughout all the hardships she'd gone through she kept a soft heart. As cliche as it sounds the walls she put up kept most people from hurting her. Coulson was happy to be part of the team that broke her walls down and became her family.

Ward retained the upper hand in combat trying to forcefully stop the sassy quips. May, seemed to take pleasure in riling up the pair, often taking the time to point out, the only reason Ward was still beating Skye in combat was since she lacked proper training, of which Ward was extremely reluctant to help. Ward's training methods probably were similar to how Garrett trained him, which basically consisted of a large amount of strength training and pushing the trainee to and past their limit. Although this method may produce results it displeased Coulson enough where he would step in himself, well he had May step in but it's basically the same thing. Regrettably neither May nor Coulson could watch over the training often, since May had to fly the plane and Coulson had an obnoxious amount of paperwork. Not to mention they also had to run interference in the lab too.

Unfortunately, within the lab things also began to crumble, the once inseparable pair seemed to thrive when spending time apart. Which became a regular occurrence more and more each day. Especially since giving the pair projects to work on caused conflict as Simmons seemed to desire greater risks and strived to increase the projects completed each day. Perfectly contrasting Fitz yearning to slow down and instead paying meticulous attention to each measurement or calculation. To him it didn't matter how many experiments were completed as long as they were completed correctly without error. At first Coulson thought they were joking because the odds they were complete opposites never crossed his mind. Perhaps this was a good thing or at least it will be once they figure out how to work with each other again, until then however it was another problem to add to the ticking time bomb of a team.

Meanwhile if the arguments ever continued outside the lab it was common for Ward to side with Simmons, on efficiency but Skye would be very quick to back Fitz up in effectiveness. Ward of course relating it to taking out enemies quickly and in the highest amount possible, speed doesn't have to mean sloppiness. Skye easily countering with the fact that if the situation (whatever it may be) is not dealt with properly it can and will have consequences later, often greater than what would have originally occurred if the problem wasn't skipped over in a vain effort for speed. Both sides had merit but Coulson didn't get in the arguments after the cold-shoulder he received from his response of "Porque No Las Dos?" well Skye laughed at least.

The worst argument occurred while Coulson was trying to orchestrate a group lunch. It started off slightly awkward with Skye glaring at her plate and Ward angrily stuffing his mouth. Fitz meanwhile came in with Simmons arguing about some experiment they were doing and various forms of energy efficiency. Which wasn't an issue until Skye jumped in saying she agreed with Simmons. Ward at this point threw down the rest of his sandwich calling Skye's bluff yelling that she had no idea what the two were discussing.

"Really Ward? Is that necessary to just assume that I don't know anything?! Huh? That's so unfair, as a matter of fact I do know a fair amount about the subject. You should too since energy affects everybody and everything. This is an elementary concept Ward! It's a fundamental requirement for society today and while many energy sources are renewable the consumption rate makes it impossible to keep up with. We've reached and exceeded the environmental capacity and are—"

Skye had begun to launch into an impressive rant that left both Fitz and Simmons standing to the side smiling like proud parents but Ward interrupted quickly.

"Bullshit. Since when have you cared about the environment. I mean even the van you had was a gas guzzling fiend. Not to mention the length of showers you take, the lights you leave on, the food you waste, I mean do you even know where the recycling is on this plane?"

Ward nonchalantly dismissed Skye in a way Coulson could only describe as 'asking for it' and 'it' being whatever insult Skye was about to give back.

"Okay time out. Why the hell are you paying that much attention to me. That's weird Ward, really weird, even for you. Also don't act like you know me so well. I mean seriously what do you know about my recycling habits, why do you feel the need to stick your nose in matters that don't concern you. I mean if you were passionate about recycling I might understand why you'd be monitoring this. But you're not, or else you would know our trash is sorted at a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility that separates the recyclables from the trash, which then is added into a giant compost pile. I mean come on Ward, this is level one stuff."

Skye and Ward were now both standing at this point, looking ready to leap over the table and attack each other.

"Guys….girls….gentlefolk, everyone! I don't think nuclear fission is a rational reason to argue with this degree of malice."

Coulson always found it funny that when Jemma was nervous, angry or any passionate emotion she would seemed to "turn off her verbal filter", which when attempting to lie created embarrassing results. Coulson wasn't complaining about that part, since it was quite endearing to see Simmons depict a child-like innocence at disobeying any type of rules. However, when excited or infuriated her vocabulary would leap in various degrees going from scholarly to incomprehensible.

Although embarrassingly humbling, this was also a great conflict deterrent for all except Fitz, whom seemed to keep up regardless of how she talked. Thus when Fitz complained about "Dr. Simmons Lecture time" it caused discontent in all parties present. Skye seemed most hurt that she couldn't keep up while Ward focused on the implication of Skye's lacking education (ignoring that he was lost as well) and of course Simmons was annoyed at Fitz mocking her. Smacking the table Skye beat Coulson to the scolding.

"God Fitz! Really why do you think you're so much better than everyone else. It's not enough to mock us for not understanding when Simmons goes on a serious rant, but to also scold her for simply the way she talks. Is it not good enough for you Fitz? Do you have such a high degree of hubris that you can't comprehend someone might talk differently than you?!

Speaking arrogance Ward, I see you over there ready to jump in and let me warn you not to even think about it, go cry in the corner about your bruised ego if you must but don't even get me started on you.

Finally Simmons, I respect and will give you the benefit of the doubt that you don't mean to do this but… could you not show off? I'd like to have a conversation or argument or whatever without feeling lost. I mean just try, I always feel over my head talking to you and that sucks. Fitz will take the time to explain things but you always give me this look of pity? I don't know but I don't like feeling chastised every time I try to talk to you."

For a second the table fell silent and Coulson hoped Skye had caused the table to stop and reflect, leading back to team unity. But of course rather things continued to escalate each taking the scolding a bit further than necessary and soon the entire table was yelling at each other as Coulson began frantically looking around for May, since she always had a way of scaring the "children" in line.

Perhaps, if the team wasn't all yelling Coulson would have heard the commotion from down the hall. It would be hard to describe as a commotion since in fact the loudest noises were when limbs or bodies smashed against the ground or walls or perhaps a grunt or laugh occasionally, but if you were able to see the two figures fighting and the insane moves they each attacked with it would be hard to dull it down to a simple commotion.

Coulson and the team didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until the plane pitched forward flinging each member either back into their seats or onto the ground. Coulson sat contently assuming it was May's way of ending the argument. As the plane straightened out the team grew quiet and almost didn't notice the new girl causally sitting at the table. The fact that she basically just appeared out of thin air proved to only encourage the improbability of the situation.

She seemed to glance at each member of the team with a forced smile on her face. It wasn't until you could hear May cursing in the other room that she lost this expression her eyes growing wide.

"I can explain...I just can't decide how."

The girl sat with her leg bobbing underneath the table as she grew nervous eyes flitting around faster. She was significantly smaller than each member of the team but sat with an air of authority. Her coal black hair was braided tightly and ran down the center of her back. But what caught most of the teams attention was her light blue eyes perfectly identical color to the sky outside. She seemed to sit gathering her words as the team slowly tried to piece together what was happening. Signing to the team to wait a minute she stood up, pushing in her chair as she did.

This would have been more perplexing if May hadn't come barreling out of the cock pit with a split lip, diving at the girl. Ward seemed eager to also lunge at the girl, first shoving Skye roughly to the ground then stepping forward to take the girl from May. May ignored Ward and instead drug the girl toward the interrogation chamber. Again a few members of the team, were able to see switch flip as the girl's entire demeanor shifted. These few members being Coulson and Fitzsimmons, as May had wrapped her arms around the girl holding the strangers back to her own chest, thus unable to view her face, Ward solely focused on the threat the girl possessed and Skye lay temporary stunned on the ground.

Suddenly the girl twisted around shouting back while flailing.

"Plan Alpha Magna Hook...Agent Coulson! Your team needs some serious remodeling. I mean I'm not just talking about the members, although there are quite a few concerns in that department as well. I mean the original roster seemed sketchy, and then when you added the hack-tivist. Well I've watched you guys scrap the bottom of the barrel mission after mission. I would have thought you'd add someone to help your team improve not—"

The girl's taunts were cut off as Ward slammed her head into the side of the plane. Granted he had meant to push May forward but May turned around with the girl held in front of her and accidentally placed the girl directly in the path of pain. But if he apologized he'd have to admit making a mistake, in fact it was probably better Ward hit the girl instead of May right? Ignoring the gasps from Fitzsimmons, May rolled her eyes twisting away from Ward.

"Ow, perfectly illustrating the biggest concern of all. No, I'm not talking about the walking stereotype that so kindly dented your wall with my head, but rather the lack of training and discipline. We can talk about it later I don't think now is a good time. Mother of pearl. I shoulda gone with Plan Kappa Alpha. "

May continuing down the hall, while Coulson groaned and sat rubbing his temples. Nothing normal seemed to happen on this plane.

"The amount of paperwork this is going to cause is giving me a headache already."

"Yeah but after Ward smashed her in the wall, I think it's safe to say she's gonna have a worse headache." Fitz chimed in with Simmons nodding eagerly. A muffled response came from below the table.

"Um Skye?" Coulson concernedly surveyed the way Skye lay face first into the carpet.

"I said 'Someone should push Ward headfirst into something and see how he likes it'. Stupid robot. "

—

**AN: BOOM! ALL CHAPTERS REDONE AND REVAMPED! BEING POSTED RIGHT NOW! Formatting's still a bit weird sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who do you think you are?

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Marvel and I won't, but if I do I'll let you know. **

**AN: Continuing to post my revamped chapters with a new one at the end. Woot!**

Once in the room Ward slammed the door shut while May guided her to the seat securing the handcuffs. Ward still refused to meet May's eyes which perhaps was why he missed the blatantly obvious cue to not immediately launch into interrogation.

"Who are you and why are you on this plane?!" Ward immediately shouted opting for some type of bad cop routine.

Though slightly intimidated the girl didn't answer right away instead taking a minute to look over the agents interrogating her, surprisingly she looked at May with a sheepish smile.

"Really is this the best interrogator you have? Try again" The girl sat leaning as far back in the chair as she could with her hands still cuffed.

Ward sputtered looking back at May and forward again. His muscles clenching as he lunged forward. The girl catching the insane look in his eyes as she twisted her wrists to grab onto the chain. Ward slamming a fist into her face but at least her body didn't fly backwards.

"Not...not uh shit. Not conducive but effective I guess. That's not the right word but anyways my name is Calypso Sol…..um asset to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Asset?! What the hell does that mean?!" Ward continued with his obnoxiously direct interrogation. With May standing to the side ready to intervene if necessary.

"Agent Ward, if I might make a suggestion. I'd recommend you regroup with your team and figure out the questions you should be asking versus the questions you are wasting my time with."

Calypso leaned forward a smirk set in place unintimidated by the interrogation and ignoring the throbbing in her jaw.

"But if you really need an explanation an asset is an advantage or useful and respected item/person. It means I'm valued highly, it means I'm superior-"

May cut off Calypso before Ward got violent although she was slightly torn between the tiniest sliver of admiration for the girls confidence and between disgust at her brash attitude and time stalling.

"Why are you an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D.? What gives you the power to be an asset?" Calypso's eyes flickered to the camera in the corner before glaring at the floor her arms straining against the handcuffs as she quietly groaned.

"You say this as if you don't think of yourself as an asset. Agent May I do want to point out that you're more than an asset as a field agent or more importantly as a person. Uh but back on track sorry I get distracted. I'm an asset the way any person is an asset I guess. I provide a service in which S.H.I.E.L.D. needs. That along with various connections makes me a little less disposable in the long run. But I'm tired of….I want to be more! I want to be a real agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. Honestly, in hindsight this wasn't the best plan and this really isn't the best way to prove I would be a good addition to your team. I guess I thought if I observed how your team worked I could join easier. I really didn't think this plan through and ended up improvising through the whole thing. But basically I'm here for what S.H.I.E.L.D. is all about, I'm here for a chance to protect those who need protection. "

May rolled her eyes disgustedly whether it was at how quickly Ward crumpled and was now pouting in the corner or at the absurdity of this story the girl was weaving.

The rest of the team stood in the command center Skye began searching for information on the girl quickly finding a S.H.I.E.L.D. profile to project onto the big screen before hitting Fitz for his earlier comment on there being worse ways to join the team, like hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D.

All joking stopped when Skye pulled up a message addressed to Coulson, this she kept on her laptop screen and passed it to Coulson. Usually she ignored the various security levels but this message was encrypted and protected almost ten times stronger than most things she came across( since she was usually mingling in things that she wasn't suppose to security was pretty high) and much more secured than the girl's profile. As a matter of fact if Skye hadn't been using Coulson's *ID codes and IP address she would have a lot of trouble accessing this communication if she didn't know exactly what she was looking for.

Before Fitzsimmons could ask what was going on Coulson turned rushing to the interrogation room as the remaining members began to scan Calypso's S.H.I.E.L.D. profile.

Coulson walked in waving Ward out of the room and stood arms crossed looking sternly at the young girl.

"You're currently a student at the Academy of Science and Technology but you have an assignment to travel with us. An assignment Director Fury gave to you before we added Skye to the team. Yet, the moment you decide to accept the position you still stow away like some criminal. How long did you plan to keep this up?"

Calypso's eyes darted to the camera again before returning to Coulson. The girl's personality shifted again as she leaned back a calculating gaze scanning Coulson.

"Agent Coulson, sir it's a pleasure to meet you. Aha unfortunately I'm going to have to give you the same advice I gave Agent Ward. I think there are better questions to ask and I'm not quite sure if you're trying to embarrass me or if you're honestly curious. I am an extremely capable person with many abilities, however social skills and impulsiveness would probably be my greatest weakness. I-I didn't exactly know how to go about this. I had fifteen or so different plans and I guess I kinda panicked then forcing myself to improvise. Uh I gave the school notice that I was leaving but I guess the school was already aware of my erm special circumstances and there wasn't a real reason to cause a fuss. Um for the whole hiding, well it wasn't on purpose and I can't exactly explain it properly but it wasn't my intention to hide. I'm not even fully sure what the proper protocol is, I was just informed I would be traveling with your team and to pack my supplies up since your plane was departing. I came on the plane, really just walked on and thought maybe you guys had a meeting area downstairs so I walked down there. I was wrong and I came up and everything was quiet and so I went back down to give you space. That was basically the pattern, granted it made things worse when I slept through most of your days, I have no idea what time zone you're on. It just never seemed like the right time, I suppose if it had gotten to a week I'd have to come up with some type of solution, seeing as it's only been a few days I'm not exactly sure what the problem is, well it's an issue that you didn't notice but I wouldn't classify myself as an issue."

Calypso shuffled her feet, any bravado disappearing under the collective glares from Coulson and May. While starting off strong and snarky as the girl bumbled through her explanation her face grew red and any pretense of confidence spiraled away.

Coulson wanted to be angry at the girl, he wanted to be annoyed with the fact that she had hidden from detection for so long, he wanted to know exactly why she thought she was so much better. However, as May could guess easily, most of all Coulson wanted to solve this mystery of who this girl was and to help her on her way if he could. Coulson and May exchanged a glance, before May began shaking her head at Coulson's excited smile.

Back upstairs Fitz was clicking through Calypso's transcript and teacher reports. The results seemed to surprise Skye while only annoying Fitz-Simmons.

"She's brilliant but she doesn't apply herself. She's lazy and we should send her back-"

"Lazy? She's obviously bored. Look at the comments under Chemical Oceanography, the teacher says 'Calypso is a pleasure to have in class however, it would have been more beneficial to have placed her in a higher class based on firm understanding of biogeochemical cycling'. She received perfect marks and we both know Dr. Bulute rarely gives out perfect marks."

"Well look at her marks in Mathematical Methods in Nanophontonics. She failed that course and based on the comments it's no surprise 'fails to complete course work and has no understanding of Bloch's theorem and conservation laws or perturbation methods.' Zero percentage completion, she didn't do a single worksheet or exam."

"That's not fair Fitz! Look at her marks in Musculoskeletal Pathophysiology. In the four weeks of independent study she accomplished more than any of her class mates. That's not even in her course major. It's marked down as an elective class."

"Genomics and Computational Biology! She failed, the teacher comments 'I don't know how she placed into my class when she couldn't even explain mitosis. Or how about Plasma Physics. She reached the midpoint of the year and ended up failing her class. This time scoring zeros on every since exam or writing completely unrelated research papers. She took he time to write irrelevant research papers! She obviously took time to ruin the formatting. Everyone knows Dr. Lyi gives credit for including your name."

Fitz and Simmons continued to argue as the drastic differences in performance were starling. Finally the pair turned to Skye demanding her opinion.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's lazy, I don't think thats the correct word. She lacks the personal motivation to excel, yes, but I don't know about lazy. It's hard to decide simply based on transcripts, it sounds like you're arguing about two different people. Or perhaps three because what I find more surprising is she also was enrolled at the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Academy of Operations. She's been at the Academy of Science and Technology for longer, her fifth year in fact. Most likely to the amount of failed courses. But she's spent three years at the Academy of Operations before just stopping. She has a a complete different transcript with almost perfect marks despite a few classes and her status at the Academy of Operations is marked as graduated."

Ward was currently glaring down at the Calypso who began to fidget more and continued to yank and pull at the handcuffs. While he kept and angry appearance he was growing concerned she would end up injuring herself if she continued to pull against the cuffs and contemplated removing them.

While Coulson and May continued to argue in the hallway.

"She'd be a benefit-"

"Coulson! We don't need another charity case. Our team is falling apart already why would you add her to this? She's not qualified, she's obviously lacks intelligence and strategic planning. She will drag us down, call Fury and explain that we can't-"

Skye decided to intervene awkwardly knocking on the wall. Flinching as May turned to glare at Skye.

"Oh! Hey, sorry to interrupt A.C. but there's something you may want to know. Also I'm not saying this to be rude but; honestly, it does give me the smallest sliver of satisfaction in saying this. Agent May, you're actually going to have to stand down because you're wrong. Wooh! What a rush, but Calypso has clearance to be on this plane and she's more than qualified."

Despite the death glare from May, Skye failed to suppress the smug smile as she took her laptop back from Coulson and brought up Calypso's qualifications.

—

**AN: I actually really hate the fact that fanfiction eats all my formatting. Urgh! I'm sorry I'll try and go back and fix it if it's a problem. First I want to get all this stuff posted. Let me know folks if it's a problem if this is better or if I should change it back.**

**Also I said Coulson ID codes/IP Address...I know _nothing!_ about computers. Well not enough to make that sentence believable at least. So please correct me if I'm wrong and I apologize for not knowing.**


	3. Chapter 3: Onward and Upward

As they walked back into the interrogation room three things happened simultaneously. The first of which was Ward reaching forward to remove the handcuffs. The second was Calypso breaking the handcuffs leading to the third motion of kicking Ward backward. Coulson rushed forward to Ward as May leapt at Calypso. The girl turned around to run as May collided with her wrapping her arms around Calypso and lifting the smaller girl off the ground. But as Calypso caught Skye's eyes she calmed down hanging limply in May's arms. Skye stood frozen in the doorway watching the kaleidoscope of emotions flicker through Calypso's eyes. The girls eyes finally calming back to the piercing blue that contrasted her hair which now hung shielding the vibrant eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I tried to pull my kick it was more of a gut reaction. Agent Ward had been glaring at me after he tried to shoot me less than ten minutes ago and when he leaned over I thought…"

Calypso turned her head away choosing instead to glare at the broken handcuffs laying on the floor. Ward feeling slightly guilty stood reaching out his hand before realizing May was still holding the girl back and instead picked up the handcuffs.

"No harm no foul. I have to admit your form for that kick was decent, could use some work but with a bit of training I'm sure you'd be great at combat. Where did you learn that?"

Fitz and Simmons had stopped arguing the minute they saw Ward go down. Now the two tried to stifle laughter as Ward continued to blunder around oblivious to the looks May was shooting him and gestures Skye was trying to discreetly make. Granted when Calypso replied only with "The Academy" it allowed some confusion but since Ward then laughed, again discrediting their academy Fitz and Simmons decided to head down to the lab to prepare for Calypso once she finished made a fool out of Ward.

Coulson stepped in after Skye muttered something about wrong academy, motioning for May to set Calypso down.

"Agent Sol, let me be the first to welcome you onto the team. While this isn't usually how we greet new team members-"

"It also isn't how new members arrive?" Calypso cut off Coulson with a smile which faltered when no one answered.

"Each situation is unique which makes this team one of the best. Skye will take you down to Fitz-Simmons for a quick exam before you come to my office for debriefing."

Skye led the girl out as Ward immediately began to question Coulson for more information. Skye strained to listen until a soft voice commanded her attention.

"Skye? What else did you find on my file?"

Though a seemingly innocent question both girls knew it meant much more. It was a promise of secrets and an assessment of trust.

"Honestly I didn't go very far since-" Skye replied pausing while unconsciously feeling her empty wrist. "Never mind that. A more important point I learned the hard way, that you can't keep secrets on this team. You can try but…well it's easier to just tell the truth and let the cards fall early on."

They exchanged a smile a nod before the girls arrived at the lab as Fitz immediately excused himself claiming to go ensure Ward was okay. The true reason became apparent shortly after Skye sat down across the lab messing around on her computer.

"Please remove all clothing, you can keep your undergarments on if you insist." Simmons commanded shifting into her commanding Dr. Simmons voice.

Calypso began to remove her dirty shirt and pants with ease before faltering and flushing red as she then stood in her bra and underwear.

Turning a shade darker as Dr. Simmons turned around and assessed her eyes sweeping up and down Calypso's body.

"Hmm… okay please raise both your arms parallel to the ground…yes yes and stand on your tippy toes… take a deep breath in…"

Skye occasionally glanced up as Simmons completed her intricate evaluation, yet whenever Skye glanced up Calypso remained a vibrant shade of red, not lessening in the slightest as her tanned skin continued to hold a bright flush.

"So why are your clothes all...urgh?"

Skye asked because she was honestly curious as well as concerned that Calypso was about to pass out from the amount of blushing she was doing.

"Oh ah! The vents. I was crawling around um to be honest. It's a good mode of transportation especially around smaller enclosed areas. Allows you undetected and less vulnerable position if you do it right. "

Skye didn't quite know what to say to that so the conversation ended again but at least the examination was almost over.

In fact, Calypso was allowed to sit at this point while being scanned by whatever device Dr. Simmons was operating, and only then did Calypso seem to relax. Once complete Calypso bent to retrieve her pants only to jump back from a harsh scolding by Dr. Simmons.

"No! No no not those clothes they are positively wrecked not to mention they have numerous carbon particulates on them which-"

"Yes yes respiratory and cardiovascular problems, however these are my only clothes. I mean I had a few more t-shirts and stuff but those are in the storage room down stairs. I'll change later."

Skye took this opportunity to sneak out and search for where Calypso must have been hiding the last couple of days.

"Fine then, you'll just have to wear something of mine then. We can stop at my pod before I take you to Coulson….Luckily your bra and knickers are still ah suitable because I don't think we're the same size. I mean besides the fact that I'm taller your body structure is a bit more muscular perhaps, I mean perfectly healthy-"

"Agent Simmons' its completely alright I understand we're different sizes you don't have to explain why"

Calypso managed to stutter out flushing red again as Skye returned plopping the bag on the floor.

"Simmons, I thought you were suppose to be helping the girl not embarrassing her to death."

Calypso greedily snatched her bag up quickly pulling out a (slightly too small) black t-shirt with a large shield logo on the back along with bright blue sweatpants that had the word 'Captain' etched over her butt and a small shield logo on the front.

As Skye escorted Calypso out Skye couldn't help but turn back around sharing a look with Jemma while gesturing to the girls sweatpants as they both tried to stifle their laughter.

Arriving at his office Coulson motioned for Calypso to sit as Skye slipped away. The two sitting in awkward silence as Calypso nervously tugged at her sweatpants.

"Captain America sweatpants? I met him you know. I would show you my collector's cards but Director Fury confiscated them and used them as motivation. He even took them out of the wrapping…."

Coulson trailed off sadly as memory flashes came to mind, though luckily Calypso spoke up before he was lost in memories.

"You know if you want I could get something signed for you. I mean it will take a little while but if we stop back at the Triskelion I could get it. I mean I'm sure you'd have more pull but technically you're off the grid for most people and asgards. "

Coulson's face lit up with unadulterated joy, he vigorously nodded unable to properly form the words for a professional thank you.

" Before we go there, whenever we do just let me know and you can consider it done."

Before either could say anything they were interrupted by urgent knocking on the door, which slid open revealing a nervous Skye flanked by the stoic Ward.

"Sir I believe I found something, there's a shipment within Italy by Cybertek. They know we have eyes on them so they're traveling by train, probably trying to be discrete. "

Coulson looked over at Calypso giving her a brief nod to indicate they will continue talking later before turning back to Skye and Ward.

"Go tell Agent May to change course to Italy. Then meet for debrief in an hour. Sorry Calypso we'll have to make this short and sweet."

**AN: My formatting has literally been eaten. :P why**


	4. Chapter 4: Reveal The Night Before

As the team stood gathered in the command center forming a plan to intercept Cybertek and find Ian Quinn it was Ward, who unsurprisingly and quite bluntly asked what Calypso could even do.

"Well I'm a specialist but not in the way you think. I have training above a field agent but different from a specialist. It's hard to explain, I'm don't have a specialization but I'm above average in a range of other abilities. I suppose if I'd have to pick disguise and undercover work is my best. Basically whatever you need me for I can help, and I don't need someone to hold my hand while I work."

Ward immediately challenged this obvious display of bravado.

"I highly doubt that, if you were so good you wouldn't still be in school. Can you even drive yet?"

"You're the one making childish jabs. Besides Agent Ward just because I was still in school doesn't mean I can't do everything you can do. I bet I can even do it better. But you're more of a brawn versus brain so let's make them real jabs and then see who'd win. "

It was no surprise Calypso picked up on Wards lack of verbal combat. Yet Coulson quickly spoke up, distracting the pair and splitting the team into small groups with May and Ward paired together, Ward following his assumed wife in her regalia, Skye, Simmons and Fitz together as a backpacking crew, and finally Calypso and himself would play father and daughter. It was a little awkward to have Calypso but she easily fell into character. Coulson was slightly worried about Simmons but hopefully Skye and Fitz would help. As the team split up to prepare Calypso caught May and Ward glaring at her, though most would shrink under the combined glare Calypso bristles up standing straighter and almost inviting the challenge.

Perhaps this is why at dinner tensions are high again, or it could have been because the last team meal ended in such a disaster. Regardless it was a tradition Coulson kept trying to implement, with a team dinner before a mission since they didn't know what the next day would bring.

Whether it was the way Simmons was pouring over her flashcards, Skye zoning out morosely, Coulson also zoning out morosely, Ward and May exchanging heated glares, or Fitz awkwardly staring down at the table it caused Calypso to recall Skye's earlier advice and she hoped to add some more spunk to the team and prove herself useful. Either way it seemed like another impulsive decision, so Calypso acted on the idea before fully thinking through the consequences and instead turned to Fitz.

"So Agent Fitz do you know what Calypso means? Like the history behind the name?"

Fitz stammered blushing as he recalled the brief mythology he'd read.

"W-well Calypso was a nymph in Greek mythology, daughter of the Titan Atlas. Right? She uh… had Odysseus on her island for several years singing to him erm seducing him, also relating to the meaning of Calypso to mean song…I'm going to be honest mythology really wasn't my subject. I barely finished the Percy Jackson series*"

Surprisingly it was Agent May who saved Fitz, as May rose slowly muscles coiled.

"Linguistically Calypso means to cover, to deceive or to hide."

Now capturing the whole tables attention she paused briefly considering fleeing until Ward also began to stand causing her to panic. The strands of hair that escaped her braid stood almost straight up and her eyes growing wider. However it wasn't this that made the team gasp but rather that her hair changed from jet black to bleach blonde along with her eyes shifting from a piercing blue to an alluring green. Fitz actually ended up spitting out his soda in his lap as he tried to contain himself. May and Ward seemed frozen though May still had a fairly impassive face versus Ward's gaping mouth. Coulson and Skye were Calypso's favorite reaction the two giggling and shaking with excitement and joy danced across their faces. It was Skye whose arm shot out punching Simmons, who looked up annoyed glaring at Calypso.

"So this is what I meant by specialized but not. I mean its special but not in the way you'd assume. I wasn't quite sure how to tell you and again… probably not the best way. That is one of my biggest weaknesses, I'm working on it but highly impulsive decisions aren't good practice. Someone else please talk now." Calypso's leg bounced up and down as the team tried to process what was happening. Calypso began to squirm under the collective ogling from the team but it was Simmons' glare that truly set her on edge.

"You had blue eyes earlier." Calypso blinked twice at Simmons quickly before closing her eyes and repeating the process slower this time changing her eye color with each blink, blue to purple, and purple to ochre. Finally causing Simmons' eyebrows to shoot upward along with her eyes as she noticed the hair color change as well.

"Before you ask I can't explain it. Genetics near bores me to death and I wasn't allowed in higher level classes without passing it regardless of my abilities. I mean I know certain parts of normal hair from personal research. But S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't done much research on why I am like this. I've been a lab rat for several years before being allowed to start training and since then they've been busy with other things. But uh that's not my point I mean it was to say that wasn't the focus. Either way I've fallen off the record, besides I can only change color not appearance. Well other than making it stick up a bit more but super bed-head is hardly a useful ability. So I'd guess it's something with the hair follicles and pigments to alter style and color. I try not to er absorb my hair because I'm afraid if anything is in my hair it'll go into my head. Probably not true but just a fear I decided to share as I babble awkwardly. Aha!"

It was Agent May who broke the awkward silence by standing up after collecting her dishes and patting Calypso on the back as May walked by.

"Glad you've joined the team kid. Don't need a rookie messing things up but I think you'll come in handy."

Immediately Fitz and Simmons turned to each other rapidly babbling terms so quickly Calypso didn't even attempt to keep up instead she turned to Skye and Coulson. As they marveled over her; Skye running her hand through Calypso's hair, dodging the playful swats from Calypso as she complained her hair was still gross and greasy; as Coulson continued requesting different colors.

But as things wound down the mood slightly dampened as each Agent retired to their pod. Calypso finally snuck off to the bathroom to shower, pleasantly surprised by the amount of various products available and came out smelling fresh with a huge smile. Only to realize everyone else went to sleep which makes perfect sense but for some reason a feeling of unease and loneliness crept over her.

Oddly she hadn't felt this way for the few night sleeping in the vents/basement but now, the night before a mission, when it was crucial she fall asleep she paced the plane restlessly. Going down to the lab she poured over the blueprints of the train memorizing each small nook and escape path.

Glancing over at the clock reading 1:30 am, she scowled at it as the anxious itchy feeling returned. Finding her bag still sitting in the corner she reached in pulling out a small cube hurling it outside the lab into the cargo hold, as the cube landed on the ground it burst open a blue light scanning the room; as she walked over slowly to it an electric panel appearing before her as she approached. She selected a moderate difficulty and the small area of the cargo hold that didn't hold cars or material, before selecting combat and then kicked the box over to the side. Jumping into a ready stance she fought holographic soldiers for an hour and a half before closing the box and taking another quick shower. While fighting holograms didn't give the same satisfaction and limited usable combat moves it was good for quick training or to burn off energy. Closing back up the box and tucking it away Calypso allowed her fingers to trail over the logo, one of the few non-S.H.I.E.L.D. objects she owned.

Finally exhausted Calypso threw on a black S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodie and a pair of red, white, and blue boxers before walking back to the cargo hold. Skye walked across the catwalk leaping off onto the lights. Much hotter than she expected (and admittedly didn't consider) Calypso scrambled across catapulting herself off barely scrambling on a ledge in the far corner. Once secure and after she checked to make sure she didn't burn herself, she chewed her nail realizing she might not be able to get down. Shrugging Calypso curled up into a ball finally falling asleep, with a fleeting thought (or perhaps a plea) of hopefully not rolling off the ledge.

—-—

**AN: So obviously Calypso's got tricks up her sleeve, hair is just a fun start. All will be revealed. I've also recently gone back to double check it all connects. Hopefully I'm making stuff clear. Let me know if I need to change anything! Again my formatting gets engulfed and digested before being spit back up by fanfiction.**

**Also I mentioned the Percy Jackson Series (By Rick Riordan) which I also don't own. **


	5. Chapter 5: Wake Up Call

Most of the team gathered in the early hours of the morning for a breakfast watching the sun break through the clouds. Though there was little talk between the five agents awake as each began the mental preparation for the mission.

The clock ticked down the minutes until departure time as final preparations were made. Yet the team was still missing it's two newest members, and Simmons ended up volunteering to wake the girls in an effort to avoid any arguments this morning. The quiet murmuring was normal since Simmons didn't wake Skye up by yelling at her (Ward), dumping water on her (May), or sending drones in (Fitz). Even the thud of Skye falling out of the bed didn't draw attention as although Simmons was kind when waking teammates up she wasn't a push over or she was in the literal sense of she would push you out of the bed.

However, Skye dressed within minutes standing behind a nervous Simmons was extremely abnormal and had the team on their feet within seconds.

"Uh so has anyone seen Calypso since last night. I checked the extra pod but no one was in there, in fact it was still kinda locked and it occurred to me that I forgot to show Calypso her pod. I take it no one else did?"

Coulson stood quickly barking out orders as the team set in motion sweeping the plane to find where Calypso had snuck off too.

"I'll check upstairs, May you check this floor along with Fitz, Ward you check downstairs staging area, Simmons the lab and the vents, Skye the cars and any other place you disappear to as well. It shouldn't take long but we need to be quick."

However as the odds would have it, with 20 minutes to touch down Calypso was still not found. Skye had just made her way to the cargo hold and was slamming doors open and closed in frustration. Effectively waking up a sleeping Calypso in the corner. Yawning Calypso let her legs dangle off the edge and her back rest on the wall waiting for the fuzziness of sleep to wear off.

"Damn it! Where can you be?!" Skye growled after searching the entire van and even checking Lola. Skye grew angrier listening to Simmons, May and Coulson discuss alternate plans, as they had given up searching.

"Skye! " Calypso called out sleepily interrupted by her own yawn. "What are you looking for?"

Perhaps if Calypso was more awake she'd appreciate the look of shock of Skye's on face.

Ward who was grouchy and exhausted from yesterday, had just finished searching downstairs walked through the lab almost stepping on Fitz since Ward couldn't seem to take his eyes off Skye who looked ready to have a temper tantrum. Perhaps if Skye hadn't frozen gaping at something in the corner than Ward may have apologized to Fitz. Instead he shoved the boy down and immediately drew his weapon while calling the rest of the team to the cargo hold. Ward ran over firing blindly into the corner as he rushed to pull Skye backwards.

"What the fuck Ward! Why are you always shooting at me?! It's to early! Please stop shooting at me!" The voice started out angry but as it quickly morphed to a whimpering plea snapping Skye out of shock. Skye reacted twisting out of Ward's grasp to lunge at him barely managing to knock the gun out of his hand.

Fitz had crawled out of the lab and caught sight of a bright red, white and blue, blob cowering in the corner as he rushed out arms waving. May and Coulson rushed in guns also drawn, despite Simmons to yelling at them to put their weapons away.

"Woah! Woah! Everyone stop! " Fitz screamed rushing up the staircase pushing past Coulson and May.

"Calypso! You okay over there!" Fitz yelled ignoring both May and Coulson's questioning glares.

A timid thumbs up emerged from the blob in the upper corner. Then, she raised her head and as her hood fell her hair, which had shortened and held a vibrant red hue, pointed in all directions as she glanced around. The girl seemed to slowly sit up patting herself down double checking she was still unharmed her hands slightly quaking whether from fear or anger even Calypso herself couldn't decide.

"Is this how you usually haze new recruits?" Calypso called out embarrassed as her voice cracked midway through the sentence. Face flaming Calypso tried to stretch nonchalantly but her bright red hair ruined the charade. Still not meeting any of her team's eyes Calypso tried to ignore the whispering that started up between Ward and Skye. Scowling she scurried back across the top lights yelping as the heat immediately stung bringing tears to her eyes. She ran as fast as she could each second dragging on as her feet clung to the burning surface and her arms fought the urge to flail in panic. Finally diving on the catwalk panting she turned to as Fitz-Simmons rushed up to her each prodding and checking her over. May left to go land the plane and when Calypso looked up at Coulson, he had an odd twinkle in his eye despite the harsh frown on his face.

"We'll discuss this later. Simmons make sure Calypso is ready for the mission and Fitz make sure she has the correct equipment. Ward prep the vehicles and Skye make sure all ticket preparations and such have been made. We land in 30."

"Why were you sleeping up there?" Simmons asked as she tried to check a squirming Calypso's pulse. At the mention of sleeping Fitz noticed while Simmons fussed over Calypso's physical health she ignored the fact that Calypso sat between them wearing a hoodie and boxers. Fitz stammered out incoherent words, though ignored by both girls, and rushed out of the room to grab the equipment Calypso would need.

"I mean.. I didn't know where I could sleep and I wouldn't have fallen asleep somewhere vulnerable like on the couch. Plus if I slept in the cargo hold you guys couldn't leave without me. I was afraid the cars would be locked and I didn't want to set off an alarm in the middle of the night. Plus I guess it's habit of sleeping somewhere high."

Simmons simply clicked her tongue in disapproval before leading the girl back to the lab and to Calypso's meager clothing supplies. Since Simmons pointed out that even if sleep wear was acceptable clothing to wear in public since they were going undercover Calypso couldn't wear anything with a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo.

Fitz happened to walk back into the lab just as Calypso was taking off her hoodie. Luckily Simmons had jumped in front of the girl preventing Calypso from unknowingly flashing Fitz.

"Fitz! Don't you ever knock?" Simmons scolded before turning to who Calypso had just slipped on her shirt.

"Oh no no no. Not that shirt, it doesn't fit the undercover story at all!"

Fitz scooted around Simmons catching a brief glance at Calypso's shirt before being shoved backward by Simmons.

"It's fine Simmons. It's just a compression shirt correct?" Fitz tried to sidestep Simmons despite.

"No it's not just a compression shirt. It's a high tech compression shirt, with heat insulated features, various protection agents, electronic monitoring of pulse, internal temperature, location tracking abilities, moisture wicking qualities and not to mention machine washable. Fitz pay attention when I'm talking and stop looking at Calypso!" Simmons snapped as both Fitz and Calypso blushed. Calypso grabbing a pair of cargo pants and slipping them on as Simmons continued.

"It's a combination of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Stark Industries technology. It was just featured in Furture of Tech Saavy Magazine. The point is it will blow our cover immediately regardless of how it accentuates Calypso's figure."

As the awkward tension was escalating it was May who broke the tension by stalking into the lab throwing a shirt at Calypso.

"Get dressed we land in 10." May turned and walked out leaving Calypso standing shocked a shirt covering her face and arms dangling awkwardly to the side and Fitz-Simmons silently piecing together the situation.

—

**AN: You know the drill, it eats my formatting but I hope everything else is good. I just redid it earlier today. :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Rise and Fall Rollercoaster

Skye meanwhile upstairs quickly clicked off the cameras and turning around before startling as May stood directly in front of her. Before Skye could stammer an excuse May held up a hand and waved Ward over.

"Okay let's do this quickly."

Skye's head had been bobbing between May and Ward, thus she failed to notice Coulson scurrying over excitedly.

"Okay are we specifying who, when or how?"

Skye stood in shock as she slowly realized they were placing bets…but on what?

"I think ten on when, ten on how and fifteen on who." Ward spoke up as he pulled out his wallet. Skye was still sputtering but also began to mentally calculate how much money she had.

"Okay I say in a week, in the lab, uhh….I'm going to go with Simmons." Coulson nodded looking to Skye.

"Um…wait do you do this for everybody? Is this a normal thing?!" Skye trailed off slightly shocked by this revelation. Did they have bets on her too? On who she would end up with? Did Ward bet on this?!

"Yes rookie. It tests your observation skills. Each group does it slightly different but a similar set of unspoken rules remains. It's not that complicated and it's good team bonding. You've got to either guess exactly or closest to where/when. I'm going with three weeks, kitchen, Fitz." Ward jumped in while egging Skye on.

"And we're not going to explain these rules right? I mean aren't relationships suppose to be against the rules anyways?! We barely even know her. Fine! 5 days, cargo hold! Fii-ah no Simmons and Calypso! I feel like I'm playing match maker Clue or something." Skye huffed after she received impatient glares before May nonchalantly placed her bet.

"Two days, Calypso's pod, Fitz." Before the group could disperse May continued. "Also, one week, staircase, Simmons."

The team shrugged leaving as Skye stood there allowing herself to sputter again. Not only does the team place bets on which romantic relations will occur, keep in mind it's against policy in the first place, but they do it so casually. On one hand the lack of judgement was refreshing but it also brings up the possible lack of privacy. Before Skye could spiral more Fitz-Simmons came up arguing about something with Calypso trailing behind. Skye watched how Calypso's eyes flickered between the two scientists with a concentrated stare. What Skye didn't notice was Fitz-Simmons catching her staring at Calypso. Which in turn resulted in the pair halting all arguments and stepped together effectively blocking Skye's view of Calypso.

Despite the awkward stare down from Fitz-Simmons the group slowly sat down together strapping in for landing.

Once off the plane each agent fell into a slightly different set of mind. The jokes and excitement died instantly being replaced with trepidation and unease. Separating increased these small anxieties for each agent. But they continued on, not straying from the plan and keeping a poker face in place.

Honestly, Calypso felt awkward with Coulson but looking at the trio with FitzSimmons and Skye it looked like that would have been worse. It was bad enough intruding on the pair that was actually referred to by a combination of their names. Which disappointed her in a way she couldn't explain. There were too many new experiences and emotions she wasn't trained to deal with. Calypso wanted to enjoy her first time on a train, or first time in a car but she couldn't get over the rush of emotions from being on this team. Adding to her issues when she stomped down on this rush of emotion it brought a churning anxiety in her stomach. Calypso struggled to keep her powers separated from her emotions. Since she knew the combination could be disastrous.

This mental war within Calypso raged on while she trailed behind, smiling when Fitz asked if she was okay. When Skye also turned to look at her Calypso simply nodded claiming she was nervous. She couldn't tell Skye she felt out of place, much less that she didn't have full control of her powers, they were on a mission and she needed to remain focused. Calypso defiantly couldn't tell Fitz she was teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown. She was fine, or she was going to be at least. Calypso waved farewell to the trio and followed Coulson trying not to fidget as she imagined their stares following her.

Once seated Calypso listened on the comms as Fitz wanted to agree upon accents, and while Skye argued that it would be easier to stick with different accents. Calypso ended up turning off her comms briefly as they attempted to match each other. She would have laughed too hard if she didn't and from the look on Coulson's face he seemed to be struggling too.

"So we don't need accents right?" Calypso asked a smile still on her face.

"I have to admit I'm not very good at them in the first place. I wouldn't recommend it."

Calypso nodded understandably. Accents were hard, it often felt it either worked or didn't not much in between.

"So uh Coulson I just wanted to thank you. Real quick because I know we need to stay focused but it means a lot that despite my awkward entrance you're still giving me a shot and I really appreciate that...so yeah _Dad _it means a lot to go on this trip with you. I'm looking forward to a chance to walk in your footsteps and travel by your side. I know we don't always get along and I've said stuff you've said stuff but it's in the past. I-I'm ready to take this opportunity to try to see more eye to eye. To make new memories, together. "

Coulson sputtered as an older man walked by who looked vaguely familiar.

"Isn't that sweet. You use this opportunity now son and make things right with the girl...say do I know you?"

Calypso shook her head but took the time to quickly pat the mans hand.

"No. But you sir have the kindest eyes I've ever seen. I surely would have remembered them. Perhaps we'll meet again and have a chance to chat."

When Calypso turned back to Coulson as the passengers continued to pass by Coulson was very obviously trying to decide whether to ask or not.

Calypso gave a sort of grimace smile waving off the question and clicking back on her comms.

"Do you speak English?" She hear what sounded like Skye.

"I was wondering if you knew a good place in downtown zagreb? We are looking for a place to grab a bite and do some sight seeing."

Skye continued to babble on most likely distracting the attendee and grabbing his keys. Luckily she needing only minimal assistance from Fitz and Simmons stayed quiet. Calypso had heard about what happened at the Hub and could only imagine Simmons lack of espionage training considering how proficient she was in the lab.

Calypso turned back to Coulson chatting and even managed to drop her "art supplies" so pencil shavings scattered across the floor.

Everything went according to plan until it didn't. The comms crashed and Coulson rushed away. Calypso stood still for a moment before an ominous feeling rushed to her stomach and had Calypso staggering to her feet. Calmly fighting the urge to run to the compartment with FitzSimmons and Skye. She made it there when she saw an enemy "suit" preparing to attack the team. Without pausing Calypso lunged toward the guy trapping slamming her fist into his face and yanking him toward her with the blue weapon between them.

Skye yelled and rushed over after seeing Calypso collapse from the weapon. Simmons pushed toward Calypso checking vitals and finding her in an odd state of paralysis.

Fitz and Simmons muttered about dendrotoxin and determined it was an advanced grenade night-night gun.

No further questions were asked when the train began slowing down.

First, dragging the man to the side and throwing him in a box as Fitz shot him with the night-night gun. Skye looking for around for any equipment they could salvage and Simmons searched the train for the rest of the team but quickly ended up back with Fitz and Skye. The three hastily scribbled note to the rest of the team saying they were following Cybertek. Despite leaving a night-night gun in Calypso's hand the three felt a weight in their stomach leaving a downed teammate behind. Simmons ended up staying waving Fitz and Skye on. She reminded them to set off the beacon and anxiously waited in the eerily silent train.

Simmons sat nervously chattering to herself about various chemical compounds when she heard people boarding the train. Excited that her team was here she leapt up accidentally knocking over a few crates(further burying the enemy soldier). Unfortunately it seemed Cybertek had send back up to see what happened to their soldier as the first man lunged toward Simmons she closed her eyes and screamed. She didn't have much a choice without any type of weapon and surprisingly the man fell to the ground just before grabbing her. A pattern quickly followed by the other four in a matter of seconds.

Turns out Calypso woke up just as Simmons screamed and was now standing with a still smoking gun searching the compartment for more enemies before turning back to Simmons with a concerned expression.

"Jemma, are you okay?"

Simmons almost collapsed against Calypso despite the smaller girl staggering under the weight.

"Ookay it's alright. But we need to find the rest of the team and then we can regroup or go home."

Jemma's head snapped back up her lip quivering.

"Fitz and Skye followed them. We have to do something!"

Calypso swung Jemma behind her a gun raised in each hand toward both entrances of the compartment.

May came first practically frothing at the mouth followed by Ward and Coulson.

"I'm sorry but you need to explain to them what's happening. I'm sorry. "

Calypso paused suddenly realizing that when she turned around she didn't step back and was now standing uncomfortably close to Jemma. Calypso, despite living on impulsive decisions, yanked Simmons forward in a brief and slightly rough hug before turning around and sprinting away.

"Yikes that was close. " muttered Coulson before May elbowed him in response.

Calypso had no trouble following the tire tracks as well as the tracks of Fitz and Skye. She sprinted as fast as she could feeling a slight burning in her lugs and legs, but she embraced it and pushed harder. She quickly arrived at the mansion finding Fitz hiding under the car doing who knows what as the guards circled the building. Calypso faltered before rushing past Fitz sliding her gun underneath the car. Then skirting from hiding place to hiding place without a sound as she entered the building.

Fitz had turned in time to see Calypso blur back and forth to the door and the gun resting beside him. Shaking his head he snatched up the weapon before returning to working on the car. He hoped Calypso could help Skye like Calypso had bragged before since Fitz was stuck outside without combat training. Since Calypso took the time to give him a weapon he decided to assume Calypso had already helped Jemma and left her in a safe place, he refused to consider otherwise.

Up and down stairs Calypso ran past one door before a man's screaming brought her to a stop. Calypso hesitantly opened the door internally groaning before creeping down the stairs. Opening the door a cyborg-man appeared looking over Calypso's head but pushed her to the side as if he knew she was there anyways. She heard Skye protest before a gun shot went off.

Calypso felt a rush of energy as she raced over to the unknown man tacking him down knocking the gun out of his hand. Her eyes blurring with tears as he struggled and succeeded in throwing her off, before she rushed him again. Her emotions running wild she shakily held onto her control and instead slammed the man into the brick wall until he fell limp to the ground, not even realizing she had smashed an Ian shaped indent into the wall or the fact that it was Ian.

All Calypso could see was Skye clutching her stomach and slowly sinking to the ground.

Sobbing Calypso ran to Skye not knowing what to do her hair flickering between colors. Calypso tried to apply pressure but she couldn't remember if that would hurt or help. Trying to lift Skye up but both girls quickly realized it wouldn't help but Calypso remaining standing holding Skye upright and began screaming for help. Both girls shaking and Calypso growing brighter and shaking more violently as Skye grew paler almost wilting. Calypso was afraid when she heard the guards moving but no sign of her team. The guards didn't know Ian was down and Calypso hesitantly placed Skye in the chamber. Calypso didn't want to push Skye all the way in because she couldn't remember what it was and the harder she thought the less sure she became. Quickly working herself into a panic things grew worse as soldiers filing into the basement.

Years of training took over as Calypso mechanically and yet frantically took out solder after soldier preventing them from reaching Skye. It proved difficult to have to remain in front of Skye as it restricted Calypso's mobility.

Still as Calypso continued to fight eventually she was rewarded when Coulson rushed over bringing Simmons as well. They put Skye in the chamber which did turn out to be a decompression chamber and got Skye on the bus. Simmons took over helping Skye with Fitz by Simmons side. Calypso meanwhile had to be physically drug in by Ward who threw her to the side once in the cargo hold and then she continued to hyperventilate in the corner of the cargo hold, her hair still rapidly flickering through colors.

It Coulson who surprisingly found Calypso, since neither May nor Ward who were just in the cargo area noticed the girl in the corner. Coulson had stepped away from Skye after May and Ward walked upstairs to have a moment to himself but he when noticed the girl he couldn't help feel guilty as his team kept forgetting about her.

Coulson scrunched his nose up slightly noticing the girl covered in blood. Picking the girl up and cradling her to his chest as he took deep exaggerated breaths, hoping for her to mimic him. Yet Coulson faltered as he was about to bring her back into the lab where Skye was.

"I…I know what…damn it. Coulson!…." Calypso panted, fruitlessly trying to convey her thoughts as the words jumbled together. Coulson felt her begin to quiver trying to decide if he dare call for Simmons, fearing she'll rush down thinking something is wrong with Skye or worse interrupt her helping Skye.

"P..Pu..down….sick….da…mit….training….don't…bother….S..Si..m." As Calypso's vision began to swirl along with her hair turning gray Simmons walked back in with Fitz. Seeing the quivering girl Simmons began to rush over. As Simmons ran over she vaguely heard Fitz yelling and (despite the lack of logic of this phenomenon) somehow felt the bullet rush past her before embedding itself in Calypso. Simmons' tunnel vision expanded as she whipped around enraged as Ward revealed himself hands raised but his eyes remained cold.

"She was having a panic attack so I sedated her. You're welcome. This is why children aren't allowed on missions."

Enraged…infuriated…exasperated….incandescent…livid… all seemed to fail to describe the rush of emotions from the team at Ward's actions. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so intense had the circumstances been different but his actions were wrong and there was no remorse shown. Both Fitz and Simmons seemed to be almost rabid yelling and violently gesturing toward Ward. Coulson tried to diffuse the situation but was slightly deterred due to the unconscious girl in his arms. When Ward seemed to be especially invasive in Fitz's face Simmons yanked Ward back from behind and socked him in the face. While it wasn't a particularly hard hit it was extremely unexpected and Ward stumbled back in shock. Simmons took a step toward him before pivoting on the spot and approached Coulson hands out. Coulson shocked passed Calypso to Simmons before scurrying out of the lab, pushing past Ward in the race to the cockpit to tell May. Ward himself was slinking out probably hoping to go to May too. Fitz however locked the lab doors behind them without looking back.

Jemma quickly found she couldn't do much for Calypso and turned to Fitz collapsing in his arms. The two held each other looking over their teammates both unconscious and soaked in blood.

Calypso woke up being carted in a hospital, she saw Simmons with Skye going down the opposite hallway so she immediately rolled off the stretcher she was on. Doctors tried to hold her down but she could only see Simmons and Skye getting further away. Silently she continued to fight until Skye disappeared behind glass, glass that also had a giant S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol on it. Calypso watched as Simmons curled into Coulson crying briefly catching her eyes as she was drug off again. Hoisted between two doctors and barely smirking Calypso waved letting her hair turn black and eyes blue and Calypso girl waved. Desperately trying to comfort Simmons because seeing Simmons cry tore apart Calypso worse than anything she'd felt before. Calypso's face falling and her eyes shifting to a dull grey as Simmons continued to cry.

Calypso was yanked and prodded by the doctors, as she kept trying to tell them it wasn't her blood but and she was okay. But they fussed over her hushing her and taking vitals anyways. Stripping her out of her clothes and scrubbing at her not trusting it wasn't her own blood, admittedly some of it was. Though her wounds remained minor and most in fact were gashes on her knuckles and arms. Calypso sat patiently and tried to look innocent. But they continued to push her and touch her, many scientists and doctors alike crowding her.

Whether her face gave away her annoyance or the gradual progression in hair color from black to a dull orange to an auburn red to a bright red and even escalating to a neon yellow, regardless Calypso's attempt at a poker face was quickly falling flat.

Meanwhile the rest of the team sat anxiously in the other room. Ward pouting in the corner across from Fitz-Simmons holding onto each other nervously. Coulson trying to contact someone higher up in S.H.I.E.L.D. and May overlooking the team with a mix of exasperating and concern. Once the team began to settle in for the long wait when they heard a commotion of shouting and loud crashes. Suddenly skidding around the corner Calypso came rushing into the room only wearing a hospital gown panting as she stumbled dove at Fitz-Simmons squealing. Calypso quickly scrambled on the couch laying across putting her head on Fitz leg while pulling Simmons down on top of her in the same position but blocking Calypso from view.

Luckily the team remained in shock as a few nurses came running scowling at the team who brought the Calypso in. Until May stepped forward an intense glare already in place.

"Why are you chasing after Agent Sol?"

"Agent?! I surely hope not. Impulsive she is! Barely took her vitals when she panicked. We were finishing the preliminary tests….Whatever it's not our job to chase after her. We got what we needed."

The nurse turned around in a huff faltering as she heard soft snoring despite clearly seeing the entire team awake but continued on anyways.

Fitz who remained frozen, despite the two heads using his leg as a pillow, flinched as Ward came over.

Simmons scrambled out of the way pulling the sleepy Calypso into her lap.

Calypso sputtered struggling to sit up and leaned away from Simmons for a second.

"Sorry. I tried to tell them I was okay. They knew that or maybe I don't know but they didn't need to do all those tests. Speaking of unnecessary, for the record Agent Ward although I appreciate what you did, your method of sedation was unconventional. But I also want to apologize. It's just my head was saying one thing while my body was acting out something completely different. I suppose is the best way to describe it…"

Ward yanked the girl up by the gown, vaguely recognizing he was experiencing the same feelings being described; since he recognized it wasn't Calypso's fault but he was going to take it out on Calypso anyways.

"That's a pathetic excuse. Even then why cause all these issues. Causing a commotion in a hospital?! What if the doctors got distracted? What if you messed up Skye's surgery?! Speaking of which why was she shot?! Why Didn't You Protect HER?! "

The girl had been blushing quite hard for the past couple of minutes to the point where her hair was gaining a red tint.

"I'd hope they'd be better prepared for distractions. It wasn't my intentio-" Ward yanked the girl up higher ignoring the fact that her legs now dangled almost a foot off the ground.

"Prepared?! Like you were? Huh oh mighty trained specialist?!" Ward spit out the last words like poison. His grip tightening and pulled the girl closer, ignoring the fact that she continued to lean away. The two remained in the same position each glaring at each other, Ward flinching as red crept into Calypso's eyes as well.

"If they were allowed to continue taking tests they'd take me back okay?! I lost control for a split second. You should know that losing control can mess things up real fast."

Ward slammed the girl against the wall as the team continued to watch in shock. Most days perhaps they'd intervene but with everyone at their wits end and emotionally drained, though they'd all feel guilty for not stepping in earlier, the events continued to unfold

"My hair! They saw me change it and they pulled up my file. I panicked, most of it requires a higher clearance to view. All the more reason they wanted to perform more tests. I'm sorry it was selfish. I'm done with being a lab rat and Agent Hill already stuck her neck out for me once. I-I reacted as I was trained! I admit that was wrong. I have to think about more than just myself now. But don't you DARE blame what happened to Skye on me! It's a series of accidents that led to that, but at the end if you have to blame anyone blame the bloody idiot who fucking shot her! Now Put Me Down!"

Finally stepping forward Coulson and May got Ward to set Calypso down while May forced him out of the hospital to calm down. Calypso, sporting reddish-brown hair, stood in the corner leaning against the wall desperately trying not to turn her back to the team again. Fighting against the urge to hid but her pride reminded her of the hospital gown's huge opening in the back. Quivering perhaps Coulson would have stepped forward if a nurse hadn't appeared just as he was about to move.

The nurse glanced around suspiciously before taking a deep breath and addressed the team.

"Miraculously the shot didn't rupture any of her internal organs.." The nurse continued talking but Calypso sunk to the ground eyes closed as the hum of noise faded out. She probably should have listened but all Calypso could focus on was that Skye was going to be okay. Calypso couldn't figure out why she grew so attached to the team so quickly but to say she was relieved was an understatement. Despite what she shouted at Ward earlier she felt very guilty that she hadn't kept her cool under pressure. Heck she couldn't keep her calm right now. As a matter of fact she realized she was about to start hyperventilating again.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Calypso opened her eyes to see Simmons kneeling in front of her. Calypso was tempted to nod and look away but something made her shake her head instead as Jemma pulled the girl into her lap.

"It was my fault. I wasn't fast enough. I completely panicked. It's all my fault..if you and Coulson hadn't come…I didn't... I couldn't. " The girl quietly sobbed clinging to Simmons.

Simmons continued to try and calm the girl but Calypso just shook her head and apologized over and over until her voice finally broke, leaving Calypso mouthing the words with tears running down her face.

Simmons wrapped her arms around the girl ignoring the flinch from Calypso and simply held tightener as Calypso squirmed.

Fitz came from behind slipping off his jacket and wrapping it around Calypso who quieted curling into Simmons but also reaching behind her to pull Fitz in.

Coulson watched as Calypso's hair turned white, he assumed she fell asleep again, and Simmons and Fitz exchanging silent conversation over Calypso's head. He watched Simmons stroke Calypso's hair and Fitz gently rub Calypso's shoulder while also wrapping his arm around Simmons.

"Too bad you said only Fitz. It looks like you'll be owing me money." May came up whispering in Coulson's ear.

"That's okay. You'll owe me when SkyeWard works out."

Coulson walked away smiling despite May's glare.

"Coulson what have I told you about making couple names…"

—

**AN: **

* * *

><p><strong>AHFSDKLASDFKLDSAFKJL! Technology hates me! I'm struggling to organize my chapters and it's taking wayyy longer than it should. *sobs* why why why! Please let me know what's wrong I'm trying to fix it. Also I don't own Stan Lee but that was my cameo for him.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7: Some unease before the storm

**AN:Urgh so this was hard to write since I didn't want Skye in super critical condition but then that leads to not needing the super drug and basically I'm going rogue now. *shudders* okay let's give us a shot. More notes at the bottom**

After several hours on the phone Coulson arranged for Skye to be transported to the Triskelion. Quickly followed by an intense argument between Simmons and the doctor in charge of Skye, until it was decided that Skye could be transported in the BUS.

Coulson supervised the moving of the medical pod into the BUS as May and Ward sat in the cockpit plotting the fastest flight path. FitzSimmons boarded with Calypso draped between them and only once Calypso was situated did Simmons reluctantly scurried off.

Currently seated in her pod Calypso lay with her back against the wall nervously playing with Fitz's jacket that was still draped over her shoulders.

"So uh how long…were we in the hospital." Calypso asked so quietly that if Fitz hadn't been paying such intense attention he would have missed it.

"Not long. Maybe a day give or take a few hours." Fitz tried to keep his voice quiet and calming.

"I wouldn't think you would be one for estimating. You always seem to execute such precision." Calypso shyly looked up at Fitz a slight smirk on her face.

Fitz was slightly annoyed at Calypso closing off and pretending the last twenty four hours didn't happen. Fitz was questioning whether to tell her how worried he was about her but never got the chance as Calypso almost flung herself off the bed the next second. She frantically dug through her bag.

Fitz tried to leap up as well though much slower than Calypso. Where Calypso got her energy from Fitz wanted to know. The entire team was exhausted and Calypso had barely a few hours more than himself yet she seemed ready to leap back into combat. Fitz tried to lean in and see what Calypso was clutching while cursing under her breath. Calypso shifting ever so slightly to conceal the device as Fitz leaned back giving her some space. Abruptly again Calypso stood her face, this time her face impassive but when she looked at Fitz her eyes softened ever so slightly.

"I'll talk to you later Fitz okay? Thank you for taking care of me. I have to go debrief Coulson."

Perhaps Fitz would have been suspicious or maybe even taken to opportunity to poke around her room, except Calypso continued to send Fitz on a rapid whirlwind of emotions by leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. It was nothing, Fitz barely focused on how soft her lips were, he definitely wasn't focuses on how her his cheek continued to tingle long after she left. It was simply an overload of emotions mixed with exhaustion that had Fitz sitting there like a dumb struck fool, it was certainly not a crush.

Calypso walked into Coulson's office and surprisingly found Coulson….without a tie!

"Business casual boss?"

Coulson tried to smile but it came off as exhausted and exasperated so Calypso continued babbling. Coulson also wanted to address the obvious case of denial Calypso seemed to be attached to.

"Well um you better wipe that frown off your face mister because I have some good news for you! Well you can't tell anyone yet, I want it to be a surprise—"

Coulson held up a hand cutting off Calypso as he walked to close the door before motioning for her to continue. One step at a time with their new fragile team member.

"I can't give you all the details since I may already be getting in trouble for this in the first place but since we're already heading to the Triskelion for Skye instead of us all lounging around idle I came up with a full-proof plan to improve our team dynamic and lift spirits a bit. It's optional I suppose for you but I know I'll be in trouble and stuck at the Triskelion and I—I mean Skye would probably be upset if you went on without her. So to minimize her feeling left out I thought we'd enlist the team in Calypso's Combat Class, unofficially named and actually focused on FitzSimmons. No I won't be teaching it, I'll be there but (here's the exciting part) it will actually be taught by a few good friends of mine."

Calypso leaned forward and whispered in Coulson's ear.

"The AVENG—" Calypso shot forward covering his mouth.

"Shhhhh! I haven't talked to all of them yet but Dr. Banner probably won't be there or Thor and I doubt the assassin twins will be free. They're always busy now a days. But that's irrelevant you can't tell anyone! Except May, but only only if she promises not to tell Ward. I can't tell you what everyone will do but I've thought of a special training program for each member. If you want this is purely an idea of mine, regardless how ingenious you have the right to decline. Let me promise it will be most exciting to watch if you don't wish to participate."

Calypso finished leaning back with either an evil or excited smile, either way it gave Coulson the chills.

"Everyone? As in I can see them? Is Director Fury okay with this?" The desperately hopeful tone in Coulson's voice almost made Calypso cry but one thought kept her centered.

"Yes. Director Fury has approved this." Calypso plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Why did you say it like that? Calypso are you lying to me?" Coulson watched the slight twitch in Calypso's right eye.

"No. I promise Director Fury has approved and is fully informed of the situation. What more do you need?"

Coulson just nodded deciding to ignore the behavior for now. He was excited to see the people that went from his heroes to his teammates. They were important to Coulson in a way words proved hard to explain and he hoped perhaps his team would benefit from them in the same way. To see these already fantastic heroes become role models and friends.

Coulson's glazed over eyes answered the question enough for Calypso, confirming her choice was the best regardless of any repercussions she might face.

May's voice came over the intercom telling everyone to get some rest, or cleared up and something to eat and we would be arriving in 7 hours.

Calypso took this as her cue to stand.

"Remember don't tell a soul. Or I'll tell Cap all of your dirty secrets."

Calypso dashed out leaving Coulson to wonder how much she could have figured out in the little time she was here before recalling Skye had told him Calypso had hid in the vents….Coulson decided he wouldn't tell May just in case besides he had to pick out what he was going to wear.

Calypso dashed from Coulson's office to the plane bathroom. It was funny for such a high tech plane it only had two bathrooms and by funny Calypso meant completely ridiculous and not even slightly comical. Correction the only comical part was watching the mad dash for the showers when everyone needed to use them. Which was why she dashed toward the bathrooms hands outreached preparing to yank open the door as it opened on it's own. Which normally wouldn't have been an issue except Calypso had her head turned and was cackling with glee and blowing raspberries at anyone she blurred past.

Suddenly Calypso found herself colliding with another person as they tumbled to the ground Calypso at least managed to use her momentum to twist the pair so Calypso was on the bottom hitting the floor first with a loud thud. Vision blurring and the air being forcibly pushed out her lungs was never an issue for Calypso, not even having an attacker on top of her when this happened. However, the twist in this situation was never covered in training.

A few droplets of water fell on Calypso's eye lids causing her to slowly open her eyes to two fuzzy blobs of brown. Seeing as that didn't help her distinguish the person Calypso closed her eyes but even before she did deep down she knew who it was. May, Ward and Skye might also have brown eyes but even a fuzzy glance allowed the difference the shine through. The eyes that shone with sincerity, danced with mischief, shimmered in sorrow and other cliche crap Calypso would never say out loud. While several thoughts on the validity of her "gut feeling" swarmed her head it was the feeling of the warm and slightly wet body on top of her that confirmed it.

Confirmed and further distracted the flustered Calypso, since she currently had the compassionate Jemma laying on top of her. The same girl Calypso had clung to for comfort a few hours prior and not really talked to since. Whether it was the current position or Jemma's lack of attire Calypso lay frozen as her brain short circuited. Jemma meanwhile also fought off butterflies and tried to logically assess the situation.

Meanwhile, Fitz stood outside of the door openly gaping a towel in his hands. He must have made some sort of noise as suddenly Calypso let out a low growl. If that wasn't startling enough Calypso's hair shift to a midnight black and her eyes swirled with luminescent green as she wiggled and kicked the door closed. Fitz walked away quickly deciding he would be better off with a cold shower later and attempt to forget what he saw.

"Um….Calypso if you could let me go so I can stand up that would be great."

Jemma's quiet voice caused Calypso to take a deep breath and unconsciously tightened her grip which as it turned out one hand was indeed holding Jemma's hips close to her own.

"Sorry" Calypso huffed out turning her head to the side not meeting Jemma's eyes. Jemma slowly crawled off Calypso trying to hold her towel up while standing slowly as Calypso stood as well. Jemma shuffled in place trying to figure out what to say as Calypso let her hair hang in her face failing to hide the intense blush across her cheeks.

Jemma ended up walking out without another word and Calypso stood fists clenched and eyes screwed shut as she began painfully replaying the event. Replaying each mistake she made tactically as well as emotionally. Slowly things began to shift as doubtful thoughts crept in changing her memory each time she went over it again and again. Jemma's yelp as they fell shifted from surprised to terrified. The way Jemma's no longer held onto Calypso as well and instead began to recoil away or try and escape as Calypso held her down. The way she smile at Fitz and the look of terror when Calypso growled. The way she begged Calypso to let her free. The entire event blurring and twisting down the drain as the situation became worse. Calypso stood fists clenched and teeth grinding wrestling to stop the loop in her head. That wasn't what happened but it could have and that's basically the same thing, it might as well have happened. It always happens because Calypso is terrible at reading emotions and always assumes wrong but she's the one who ends up getting hurt. She wasn't to let people in but she also wants people to understand without her straight out having to tell them. Quickly undressing as if shedding her clothes would stop the thoughts.

Calypso desperately looked up in the mirror only to find herself meeting the gaze of a stranger. The stranger's eyes shone with guilt, sadness, anger and every emotion Calypso was taught to conceal. Sighing her gaze dropped down her chest one long scar across the left side of her sternum. The anger subsided as Calypso turned to the shower twisting the knob before giving into looking over her shoulder at the mirror one last time. The scars and cuts that littered her back brought tears to her eyes and a tightness to her chest. It wasn't uneven and disfigured but that was the worst part. That the scars ran in a perfect grid pattern, no mistake of it being an accident. Emotions again swirling and swelling ready to burst forth.

Shaking her head Calypso hopped in the shower scrubbing her skin roughly and embracing the burn of the soap in shallow cuts on her hands. As she began to plot each move carefully it wasn't the time to lose her cool. Not when she was preparing to re-enter the nest of the beast.

Ward sat in the kitchen as Calypso padded in barefoot eyes cast down, something about the slump in her shoulders caught Ward's attention. Or perhaps it was the short almost military style her hair rested in despite the bright blue hue. Maybe it was the was her fists were clenched and the angry muttering she was mumbling. But when her eyes flickered to Ward she stood straighter taller, her hair growing longer with a slight wave, her eyes adopted the icy blue color as her hair shimmer to an earthy brown. Within seconds the troubled teen became dangerous and held him with a calculating glare.

Ward stood slowly walking to the fridge nervously turning his back to her before pulling out a plate wrapped in plastic and sliding it over to Calypso.

"Simmons left it for you." Ward without another word his original plan of taking credit for the meal gone with his dignity as he tried to calmly walk back to his room. Something about Calypso continuously set him on edge in one way or another. Ward turned and instead headed to the medical pod which held the only person that made Ward feel calm even when he was ready to fall apart.

"Unless you have heat vision I'd recommend putting it in the microwave instead of glaring at it." May commented as she emerged out of the shadows.

"I uh I'm…." Calypso stuttered before smacking herself in the face her hands covering her eyes as her hands clenched and unclenched rapidly before running themselves through her hair which seemed to quiver. Lacing both arms over her head as Calypso rested her forehead on the counter May walked over snatching the plate up and taking off the tinfoil chuckling at the note underneath.

"It says on the tinfoil. To Calypso from Jemma then written underneath and Leopold. NOT WARD. Fitz obviously wrote the second part incase you missed that."

Sticking it in the microwave May turned around still waiting for a response. Calypso's slumped figure gave away no movement except for a slight twitch when the microwave timer went off.

May set the food along with utensils next to Calypso as she grabbed two bottles of water also passing one to Calypso and sat down opening her own to take a sip. May watched each twitch the intervals between shortening before Calypso shot up turning to May.

"Agent May….. it's not a secret that you get up every morning to do Tai Chi, and it's also common knowledge that Tai Chi is usually not only taught for self defense but for the health benefits. Like to reduce stress and anxiety or such and I mean the whole philosophy is- well I don't know if you actually follow it or just go through the motion but anyways to not meet brute force with brute force but soften the hit and tire out your opponent or something. Not exactly tactical but that's not why I bring it up. It's a balance right I mean most are but to control your impulses and act in a way that may seem stupid but I don't know has benefits I guess? I just…I mean maybe that's a bad analogy. Let me try again-" Calypso continued to babble on her eyes darting around everywhere except May.

"Your point Agent Sol?" The words seemed to jolt Calypso as she suddenly locked eyes with May. Suddenly enough that May was able to catch the shift of the green disappear to blue.

Calypso picked up her fork and pulled the plate of food closer to her.

"Nothing. Thank you for heating up the food by the way. I-I was trying to make conversation. But I don't know Tai Chi. I've always been told it's stupid and a waste of time."

Calypso poked at the quinoa on her plate along with a small assortment vegetables. Smiling slightly as she tasted the sugar that was drizzled on the vegetables no doubt Fitz doing. Meanwhile May sat slightly irked.

Calypso quickly finished eating and cleaned up even faster eventually leaving May in a empty kitchen. May could analyze and manage most of the children in the bus easily but Calypso seemed determined to be difficult. Considering May had only known her for a few days May decided to be unsettle but not upset, not yet.

—-

**AN: ****Guys** **Readers! It's so annoying to loose all my formatting. :d *sobs* I'm trying!**


	8. Chapter 8: Avengers Meet Agents

Calypso woke earlier in the next morning quickly grabbing breakfast in order to narrowly dodge May. Calypso snuck into the lab, dragging out any spare parts and equipment loading home into a bag. Standing on top of the holotable Calypso was carefully unscrewing the vent cover when Fitz happen to walk in.

"You know the stairs work perfectly fine as well and don't require your dirty shoes on the holotable. Is that my screwdriver? "

Calypso didn't reattached the cover but she sat down looking at Fitz. When Calypso sat down Fitz closed the door to give them a small bit of privacy. Calypso sat quietly simply staring at Fitz as he stared back at her, a tension building between them but it wasn't quite an awkward tension persay. Clearing her throat Calypso struggled in choosing what to say.

"I'll explain it later I promise. I'll explain why exactly I choose to use the vents someday. I-I'm not about to 'open up' or something not today. I'm sorry Fitz I want to but I can't handle that today so instead I'm going to give you the option of either building a drone with me or you can do whatever you came down here to do."

Before Fitz could answer they both hear Simmons walking down the stairs.

"Fitz! Are you packing up the lab yet? I'm not sure what data we're suppose to bring. It's so sudden! I have to pack my clothes as well, have you packed your clothes yet? Do we have to bring toiletries as well? What do we have to bring?"

It seemed with each step Simmons came up with a new question. Fitz turned to open the lab doors. As they slid open Fitz hear a clattering and turned around to see the vent settling into place.

"Fitz? Fitz! Why are there footprints on the holotable?! Now is not the time for shenanigans. We have important preparations to make, we've been summoned to the Triskelion that's nothing to sneeze at."

The two fell into a companionable silence quickly packing up the lab as well as their individual supplies. They talked quietly about various experiments and theories perhaps, neither was paying too much attention to the conversation.

When the plane landed Skye was immediately whisked off to the medical center along with Ward. Who was some how chosen to go with Skye despite his lack of medical training, Fitz had reasoned he was chosen based on his ability to stand in the corner emotionless.

The rest of the team was walking into the Triskelion when Agent Hill came over pushing her way through the team without pleasantries and instead latched onto Calypso's ear tugging her away.

"Ack! This isn't an actual thing you're suppose to do unless it's on television! Ow! How are you holding on so tight?!"

The other agents continued walking not even glancing twice at the disturbance Calypso was creating.

"Agent Link will escort you to your rooms. Then in an hour we will sent another agent to fetch you for training." Agent Hill called behind her giving the team a wave while also dragging Calypso down the hall.

May reached out grabbing Fitzsimmons and pulling the pair away from where Hill disappeared and instead pushed them forward toward Agent Link.

The team was assigned living quarters while not extravagant they are larger than the pods on the plane, a simple suite style room with a bedroom and small kitchen/living area. The bedrooms had two beds and dresser sets, along with a table, couch, mini fridge and microwave in the living area. They also each had a bathroom linked with the room adjacent.

Coulson had a room sharing a bathroom with Ward and Fitz. While May had a room to herself with Simmons and Skye in the second bedroom (despite the fact that Skye would be in the hospital for another few weeks). The team unpacked silently, not counting the bickering between Ward and Fitz, and waited anxiously for further instructions.

By the time Calypso was shoved into Agent Hill's office her face was red and her hair an even more vibrant shade of red. But before Calypso could open her mouth Agent Hill launched into her lecture.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? I don't even know where to begin with you. Should I start with the sneaking onto the plane? Or perhaps the botched mission? The trouble in the hospital? The fact that you thought you could sneak your team into the Triskelion without me finding out?! Come on Calypso! I thought I trained you better than this! It's like all those months of training did nothing! Look at you! Have you completely forgone any incognito skills and just parade around with multicoloured hair instead?! Well rest assured you'll be trained along with the rest of your team. I'll let you handle their training schedules but I hope you know I'll be handling yours. You're dismissed Agent Sol I expect better of you."

Calypso stood and left without a word her feet faltering slightly once she closed the door to Hill's office. Calypso's feet took her to the employee living quarters while her brain struggled to keep up. A slight smile gracing her face when she imagined Simmons giving her a lecture on what her brain was actually doing and how it isn't actually struggling to keep up but rather the processing or something of that nature, it was often just nice to hear Jemma's voice.

The smile quickly grew when she caught Simmons sneaking out of her room, granted May seemed ready to stop Simmons as well, apparently this wasn't the first escape attempt. Waving May back Calypso crept forward carefully scurrying toward Simmons preparing to leap on her. Calypso had just crouched down carefully watching Jemma's muscles tense giving the slightest indication of Jemma's next move, when Calypso was suddenly snatched up by a pair of arms that appeared from the ceiling.

"Argh! Barton you turd! Why would you do that to me?!"

Jemma turned around hearing Calypso yelling. The voice and commotion came from the vents. The rest of the team (minus those in the medical ward) came out, no doubt from the scuffle echoing down the entire hall.

"Oh ho! So at least you recognize who snatched you. Hill wasn't lying when she said your skills were slipping. Ow!"

"You're not even suppose to be here!"

"That's not very nice. Agh _that's_ not very nice either"

The rumbling continued to increase in sound as the team waited below without any indication of what was happening besides noise.

Meanwhile in the vents Barton tried to get a hold of Calypso who alternated between throwing punches at him and trying to restrict Barton's movements as well. The two shuffled back and forth a bit but due to the confounded space most of the fight relied more upon who could take the most hits, granted both participants were also pulling punches.

Simmons paced underneath the opening trying to get glimpses of the two, while Fitz paced trying to work up the nerve to ask May for help. Coulson had lunged forward to pull Simmons out of the way when Calypso gave a call of warning.

Out of the ceiling Barton was dropped hands tied and mouth duck taped, though he still managed to land on his feet. Calypso leapt down as Simmons rushed into her arms.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Your eyes are glowing green again that's only happened a few times—" Barton was being untied by May and neither reacted to Simmons despite a raised eyebrow; but Coulson was openly smirking and Fitz fuming.

"Jeez Simmons she just went with Agent Hill of course she's okay. You don't have to smoother her, if anything that would be more bothersome. Seriously let go!"

Fitz began pulling on Simmons as the two began squabbling and trading soft shoves and hits, the two completely ignoring the fact that Calypso remained between them her face red (again) and her hair slowly shifting to match.

"Eh h-how about we go to the training room. Despite the cruddy entrance by bird brain, that kinda ruins the surprise, I have other people to introduce you to as well."

Fitz and Simmons paused looking back at Agent Barton before they realized it was Agent Barton. Fitz leapt back readjusting his clothing while Simmons squeaked something that roughly resembled "Hawkeye" but Simmon still held onto Calypso.

Calypso meanwhile gently pried Jemma off her body and instead held Jemma's hand, but when Barton shot her a look she rushed forward snatching Fitz's hand as well and pulled two toward the Avenger training center.

"Come you can talk to _Skank-_eye later. I'm going to take you to a place you've only heard stories about, a place of legends where legends are born and trained—"

"No one has ever been born in the Avenger Training Center, the regular training area there was that one instance—" Barton strode forward trying to latch onto one of the scientists.

"Stop interrupting me bird turd! You ruined the surprise again!"

Calypso replied pulling FitzSimmons closer and urging them faster.

Coulson lagged behind the group when May fell into step with him, the arguing was still audible but easier to ignore at a distance.

"Phil" It only took one word from May but it was filled with so much emotion and unspoken words. Sometimes that annoyed Coulson but he knew that was just how things were with May, especially after Bahrain.

"I'm just nervous I guess. I mean I'm sure they've been notified and such but it's crazy. I mean I even the look Clint was giving me despite being distracted by Calypso. I barely knew Clint. I don't know if it's just his reaction since he's close with Romanov...I just don't know if I can do this."

May quickly tugged Coulson into tight hug before releasing him just as quickly.

"Considering everything that's happened recently you deserve this bit of happiness. Don't stress if you don't have to. Besides if worse comes to worst not only will I be there for you but you've got a team now too. Apparently one member who knows them quite well."

Coulson laughed picking up the pace.

"Yes. I'm embarrassed I didn't notice her odd habits directly relating to Barton's."

Calypso burst open the training center doors but pushed FitzSimmons backward before they could step in. The pair was caught by Barton who opened up the doors again and ushered them to the side. Which was surprisingly difficult as Calypso was currently engaged in combat with another legend, known as Black Widow.

"You left them unprotected. If Clint was an enemy they'd be compromised. You're too slow."

To accentuate the point Romanov clocked Calypso in the jaw. Before throwing her down.

"You're not suppose to be here either! Ow!" Calypso whined before Barton stepped forward. The shift was clear and Calypso surged forward knocking Romanov down before leaping toward Barton to knock him aside too. FitzSimmons now pushed in a corner could only watch as Calypso continually fought off the pair but couldn't finish the fight.

"Stop it! Can't you see she's exhausted! You have no idea what the last couple of days have been like. Give it a rest!"

Fitz bravely stepped forward and might have joined in if Coulson and May hadn't walked through at the same moment.

"Coulson!" The shout across the room came from a super soldier who ran across the room.

Instinct pushed Calypso forward shoving back Strike Team Delta into Rogers path before placing herself in front too. Steve slowed to a stop hands raised in peace as Clint and Natasha stayed down for once. Calypso stood shaking while a brilliant bruise already forming on her cheek. Her eyes shimmering a fluorescent green.

Calypso stopped shaking when Fitz and Simmons stepped forward dragging her away.

But her eyes continued to glow holding a haunted look to them. The two scientists wrapped themselves around her again as she slowly began to relax into their touch.

"Eh okay. It's a pleasure to see you again Agent Coulson. I have to admit it was quite a surprise hearing you were alive and well. I'm sorry to say I was quite upset but some thought makes it clear it wasn't quite your choice and well it's probably easier to let the past lie and move on."

Steve shuffled nervously as Coulson stood tears brimming in his eyes. The two hugged Steve almost crushing Coulson.

"Ah...pleasure to meet you sir. I'm afraid we've only met in passing and I haven't had the proper chance to introduce myself. Agent Clint Barton."

Coulson straightened his tie before shaking hands with Barton and Romanov as well.

The group continued to chat idly introducing May before being joined again by FitzSimmons and Calypso.

"Captain!" Calypso shouted breaking the awkward silence. Steve turned tail and ran with Calypso trailing behind. It was at this point the team got a better idea of just how fast Calypso was. Little by little she gained on him as they raced around the training facility. With a valiant leap Calypso landed on Steve's back hanging on tightly as he raced back to the team. Lurching to a stop Calypso held on.

"Okay! I hope you've all rested up! Training begins today! While Skye is in recovery we will all be going through training to make sure we are the Baddest Badass Team there is!"

Before Steve could speak up Calypso thumped him on the head.

"Moving on! Today will be getting 'suited up' and starting out. You don't show up to training and you will be punished! Where's Ward?"

Jemma opened her mouth to explain before Fitz jumped in.

"Missing!"

While Jemma originally was put out at being cut off the joyous look on Calypso's face lessened the sting.

"That's correct! Which means he will be punished accordingly."

Calypso quickly adopted the persona of drill Sargent. Quickly organizing everyone's exercising times and activities while sorting out equipment. Since it was Saturday the team had a day to prepare before training began Monday.

May had early morning aquatic fighting sessions with Romanov. Apparently May knew Romanov already so Calypso let those two be. She had more important matters to worry about.

Coulson had evening practices with Captain Rogers and Clint. It basically consisted of regular speed and strength training. However Calypso was looking forward to the flexibility training. Especially considering Steve and Coulson seemed to be the least flexible people she knew.

FitzSimmons was assigned late night with Calypso and Steve. While also joining Coulson and May on Fridays for team exercises.

It was the perfect plan in Calypso's mind while planned torture for the rest of the group.

In the medical wing Ward had just stepped out to get some food leaving Skye for a moment. Skye drifted in and out of consciousness all day from the hodgepodge of drugs in her system. Currently Skye couldn't determine if she was having hallucinations or not since Tony Stark sat by her bedside.

"Hey I'm Tony Stark you must be Skye. It's okay, I understand you're not feeling so great right now and I'll do the talking. Calypso told me you're a computer hacker. Apparently on of the best. I'll be back later and we can talk more about that and maybe someday you can visit the Tower and we'll have some real fun but until you can get on your feet. I've brought a table with my new hacking system that needs to be BETA tested and I hoped you would do that for me. It's a win-win really. Oh and here." Tony set the table on the table besides Skye before handing her a stuffed Iron Man plush with his name signed in the back.

"Well the tablet is connected to my AI system J.A.R.V.I.S. incase you need to contact me. I'll see you later Skye."

Tony lifted up her arm giving a hi-five before strutting out.

Ward returned to find Skye passed out with the Iron Man plush. When Ward tried to activate the tablet letter and numbers raced across the screen in random patterns he couldn't distinguish. Ward instead set the tablet down and continued his vigil by Skye's bed side.

-  
><strong>AN: ARGH! It's surprisingly exhausting to typed this up. I spent <strong>**_several_**** hours redoing all the chapters and creating this one. I'm so sorry for the slow updates. Been going through personal stuff. But what's new... :/ Okay! Moving on aha urgh so new chapter. yay \o/ Again I'll do my best to go back and fix it up later. *yawn* now I need to go to sleep. Love you all 3**

***sobs* guys it uploaded my drafts. I'm SO SORRY! SO many mistakes. *rolls into the corner and turns into a potato* I'm trying to fix them but technology hates me.**


End file.
